Hilo rojo
by Cydalima
Summary: La leyenda cuenta que existe un hilo rojo que une el destino de las personas desde su nacimiento y que no importa cuándo, en algún momento se cruzarán sus caminos. Rin creía en el destino y estaba realmente convencido de que su historia con Haruka (y los demás) había sido inevitable.


Este fic es para **Zaileth** como parte del Evento Navideño de Free! que se organizó en la comunidad de livejournal **Swimming Free!** ¡Feliz navidad, Zaileth!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ es propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Hiroko Utsumi y Kyoto Animation, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir y publicar esta historia. Muy poco es mío, así que por favor no lo robes.

* * *

**HILO ROJO**

La leyenda cuenta que existe un hilo rojo que une el destino de las personas desde su nacimiento y que no importa cuándo, en algún momento se cruzarán sus caminos. Cuando esto sucede, se da de manera tan sutil y natural que nunca se nos ocurre pensar en que el momento ya estaba destinado a suceder. Simplemente pasa y todos nos dejamos llevar por ello.

Rin creía en el destino. Siempre había sido un niño romántico y soñador, y como tal, aseguraba que en este mundo ocurrían cosas si no porque un ente divino así las dictara, sí porque era inevitable que sucedieran. Su relación con Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa formaba parte de esas cosas inevitables que, él aseguraba, se debían al destino.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar seguro de ello, cuando tienes cuatro años sin relacionarte con alguien, no es tan fácil regresar a como era su relación antes de que todo se resquebrajara. En especial si el culpable de la ruptura y de muchas otras molestias, es uno mismo. Para Rin eso estaba aún más claro que la existencia del destino. Y por esa razón, aun cuando el relevo en el que participó con los chicos de Iwatobi significó un enorme "lo siento", una semana después no había entablado conversación con ninguno de ellos.

Y oportunidades no habían faltado. Tenía los números de móvil de todos ellos, pero además de algunos mensajes de texto, prácticamente seguían tan incomunicados como antes. De Haru habría sido mucho esperar un mensaje o una llamada, así que Rin ni siquiera se sintió mal cuando éstos no llegaron. Makoto había enviado un "gracias por nadar con nosotros" el mismo día de la competencia; y Nagisa, por supuesto, era quien más mensajes le había enviado, hablándole de todo y de nada como era su costumbre. Rin había contestado algunos de ellos sin mostrar demasiado entusiasmo, pero además de ello realmente no había comunicación con los demás.

Y es que pasado el furor del momento, lo único en lo que Rin pensaba era en la culpa que sentía por su actitud hacia los otros muchachos, hacia su hermana y en general, hacia la mayoría de las personas con las que mantenía algún tipo de relación. Rin era un muchacho orgulloso y testarudo, era impulsivo y emocional, y si había algo que le costaba trabajo, era decir "lo siento". La humildad no era precisamente una de sus virtudes, de eso era consciente.

Estaba seguro de que Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa estarían dispuestos a hablar con él si así se los pedía. Vaya, incluso estaba seguro de que Rei, quien formaba parte del grupo y se había visto afectado por su actitud, y a quien, lo admitía, sabía que en algún momento podría llamar amigo, también accedería a reunirse. Sin embargo, una parte de Rin se negaba a buscarlos y a entablar conversación. Simplemente no era fácil acercarse a ellos, sonreír como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y decir hey, lamento haberme comportado como un idiota en los últimos años y, en particular, por haber sido un imbécil dramático recientemente, ¿podemos ser amigos como cuando éramos niños? Las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Así que para Rin había sido más fácil enfrascarse en sus entrenamientos, y en conseguir notas lo suficientemente buenas para no verse en la penosa necesidad de restarle tiempo a la natación. Y así, sin darse cuenta, una semana había pasado.

Rin dio una brazada más y en la siguiente respiración hizo la vuelta de campana. Impulsándose con fuerza avanzó unos cuantos metros antes de continuar nadando, siguiendo un ritmo constante, sin presiones. Al terminar con esa vuelta habría acabado los 4 km obligados para nadar en dos horas, tomaría un descanso y después iría a correr un rato. Dio un par de brazadas más y finalmente tocó la orilla de la alberca. Respiró profundo y se levantó las gafas de natación. Respiraba rápidamente pero no se sentía agitado y tampoco estaba agotado.

Aquel era un día como cualquier otro en la alberca de Samezuka. Los chicos nadaban siguiendo las rutinas previamente especificadas por el entrenador y eran supervisados por Mikoshiba. Los que tenían menos experiencia en el deporte hacían algunos ejercicios básicos, fortaleciendo sólo los brazos o las piernas; otros practicaban sus clavados y algunos más practicaban el estilo que más trabajo les costaba. El sonido del agua en movimiento y de los cuerpos deslizándose en ella llenaba todo el ambiente y era roto apenas por alguna indicación dicha a viva voz o por el sonido de un silbato.

—Tu forma de nadar ha cambiado —dijo una voz.

Rin levantó la mirada y descubrió a su hermana en la orilla de la alberca. Llevaba el uniforme de Iwatobi, lo cual significaba que seguramente había ido a Samezuka inmediatamente después de sus clases. Rin no respondió de inmediato. Se giró y tomó impulso con sus brazos para salir de la alberca. Gou le tendió una toalla que él tomó sin agradecer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras secaba su cuerpo.

—Quise venir a visitarte —respondió Gou mientras miraba de reojo a su alrededor y sonreía murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

—¿Sucedió algo con Haru y los demás?

Gou le miró.

—¿Por qué habría de suceder algo? —cuestionó, ligeramente sonrojada. Rin frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras su hermana saludaba desde lejos a Mikoshiba después de que éste notara su presencia desde el otro lado de la alberca.

—No creo que haya otra razón para que estés aquí —añadió.

—¡Qué malo! —exclamó ella mirándole una vez más—. Vine porque quería saludar —Rin le miró no muy convencido y Gou suspiró—. Está bien, y también porque quería saber por qué no te has visto con Haruka senpai y los demás.

—No he tenido tiempo —respondió Rin de inmediato. Su hermana le escrutó con la mirada, seguramente queriendo averiguar las verdaderas palabras detrás de su mentira.

—Ya —dijo—. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Nagisa senpai dijo que te había enviado muchos mensajes y que apenas si habías contestado algunos de ellos. Creo que está a nada de pensar que estás tan enojado con ellos como antes.

—No estoy enojado —se apresuró a añadir Rin, sorprendiéndose un poco ante la velocidad de su respuesta. Pasó la toalla por su cabello y le hizo señas a su hermana para que le siguiera. Salieron de la alberca, alejándose del ruido y el aroma a cloro.

—Eso es lo que yo dije. Pero sabes cómo es Nagisa senpai.

Rin sonrió. Vaya que sabía cómo era Nagisa.

—No estoy enojado —repitió—, sólo necesito tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos. Y es verdad que he estado ocupado.

Gou detuvo su camino cuando notó que Rin se dirigía hacia los vestidores. Un poco sonrojada por la idea de encontrar más hombres semidesnudos allí dentro, esperó a que su hermano volteara a verla.

—Creo que sería bueno que se vieran —dijo ella—. Algún fin de semana que tengas libre. Están más que ansiosos por pasar tiempo contigo, creo que no han hablado de otra cosa desde el día del relevo.

—Me lo pensaré.

Gou le sonrió. Rin carraspeó y le dio la espalda a su hermana, dando por terminada la conversación. Sabía que la chica no insistiría más, y también sabía que no eran necesarias más palabras con ella.

—Nos vemos después —dijo ella y dio media vuelta para irse.

—¿En qué ha cambiado? —preguntó Rin antes de abrir la puerta. Gou detuvo su camino y le miró confundida—. Mi forma de nadar —explicó él volteando a verla—, ¿en qué ha cambiado?

Gou se tomó un tiempo para contestar a su pregunta, y cuando lo hizo, había tanta seguridad en sus palabras que Rin no pudo sino confiar en ellas.

—Antes, cuando nadabas, parecía como si lo hicieras arrastrando un gran peso —respondió Gou—. Tu cuerpo se tensaba y terminabas con la respiración entrecortada, a veces daba la impresión de que te quedarías sin aire. Ahora no pasa eso. Nadas con más tranquilidad, más ligero y seguramente más veloz. ¿No lo habías notado?

Rin no respondió. Por supuesto que lo había notado.

Esa misma noche, Gou le escribió un mensaje a su hermano. Hablaron más que nada sobre las cosas que ocurrían en casa y sobre su madre, quien como siempre, le enviaba saludos. Habría sido una conversación como cualquier otra y habría terminado cuando él enviara a su hermana a dormir, con alguna queja de ella, de no ser porque antes de poder hacerlo, Gou le envió un mensaje más:

"En tu academia me dijeron que tendrás libre el próximo fin de semana. Nuestro club irá a la playa el próximo sábado, les dije que irás con nosotros. Están muy emocionados porque podrán verte después de tantos días. Iré a dormir, ¡buenas noches! ヾ(*-*)ノ"

Mientras releía el mensaje un par de veces más, Rin pensó que su hermana siempre hacía cosas innecesarias. Como esa vez en la que le había dicho que los demás chicos estarían en el viejo club de natación, o cuando le envió sus números de contacto diciendo que algún día las cosas con ellos mejorarían y entonces agradecería tener esos números. Rin, por cierto, no admitía ante su hermana que sí, eran útiles y que, sí, las cosas habían mejorado un poco en parte gracias a su intervención. Porque si Gou no se hubiera preocupado por él y su cambio de actitud desde su regreso de Australia, seguramente él seguiría enfadado con la vida y Haru no habría vuelto a nadar.

La intervención de su hermana seguramente también había sido cosa del destino.

Nitori se movió en la litera y Rin cerró el móvil, esperando a que el muchacho diera señales de estar despierto y comenzara a charlar, como era su costumbre, pero eso no ocurrió. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Nitori dormía profundamente, abrió el móvil una vez más y buscó el mensaje de su hermana, leyéndolo por última vez, pensando que seguramente al destino debía serle muy gracioso que siempre terminara cayendo en los juegos de su hermana.

"No prometo nada", fue su respuesta.

Sin esperar otra respuesta, apagó el móvil y se acomodó en la cama. Aún faltaba una semana para el encuentro planeado por Gou, y nada le obligaba a ir. Además, ¿qué diría al estar frente a los otros? Algunas cosas se habían dicho días atrás y otras estaban más bien implícitas en lo ocurrido durante el relevo. Si su yo del pasado viniera al presente seguramente se reiría de él por su indecisión y sus dudas.

Antes de dormir, pensó que aún tenía tiempo para decidir qué hacer.

* * *

Si había una forma de definir a lo que había ocurrido entre Rin y Haru, era "ausencia mutua". Para Haru, la ausencia de Rin en su vida había sido un golpe duro, una de esas cosas que finges que no te afectan tanto pero que, en realidad, hieren mucho. La suya era una herida que poco a poco comenzaba a sanar. En la bañera, lugar predilecto no sólo para convivir con el agua, sino también para reflexionar sobre lo que ocurría en su vida, Haru pensó en Rin y en los días que habían transcurrido desde el relevo.

Rin Matsuoka siempre había sido un misterio para él. De pequeños Haru no podía comprender por qué la insistencia del chico por acercarse a ellos, como si deseara más que nada ser su amigo; y tampoco concebía que existiera alguien más a quien el agua aceptara como a él. Si eran celos, envidia o simple incomprensión, Haru nunca supo definirlo. Pero sabía aún menos cómo es que el pelirrojo se había vuelto alguien tan importante para él. Eran tan diferentes. Si Rin era impulsivo y emocional, Haruka era más bien reflexivo, siempre sumido en sus pensamientos, y a veces daba a impresión de ser insensible (aunque bastaba con conocerle un poco para descubrir que no era así).

Dada la situación por la que habían pasado en los meses anteriores, Haru mentiría si dijera que no temía que Rin volviera a alejarse, pero tampoco quería presionar con su presencia. Años después, Rin seguía siendo un misterio. Y no porque fuera difícil leerlo, pues en realidad Matsuoka era más transparente de lo que le gustaba admitir, sino porque nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Era un muchacho impredecible.

—¡Haru!

Nanase salió de su letargo y miró a Makoto. El chico llevaba algunos minutos hablándole y Haru no había notado su presencia. Sin decir mucho se puso de pie y obvio el suspiro de su amigo cuando éste noto que, como siempre, llevaba puesto el traje de baño. Makoto no comentó nada y le ayudó a salir de la bañera.

—Llegaremos tarde otra vez —se quejó.

—Adelántate —fue la respuesta de Haru mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, con la tranquilidad de todos los días y a la que Makoto estaba más que acostumbrado. El chico volvió a suspirar.

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó. Haru le miró de reojo.

—En nada —respondió.

Makoto sonrió. Era evidente qué era aquello que ocupaba los pensamientos de Haru desde algunos días atrás. No dijo nada. Esperó a que Nanase preparara su desayuno y a que se alistara para ir a clases. Insistir no tenía sentido, llegarían tarde a su primera clase y no había nada qué hacer al respecto. Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron por el camino de siempre, en el apacible silencio que caracterizaba sus caminatas.

—Gou dijo que tendremos un entrenamiento en la playa —dijo Makoto. Haru asintió, él también había recibido el mensaje de texto la noche anterior.

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? —preguntó.

—Será bueno ver qué tanto hemos mejorado desde la última vez que nadamos en el mar —respondió—. Y respecto a lo otro, creo que mientras esté con ustedes todo irá bien.

Haru asintió y después dirigió su mirada hacia la playa. El tema de nadar en aguas abiertas aún era un tanto delicado, en especial para Makoto, aunque en esa ocasión no se sentía presionado ni ansioso como la vez anterior, y eso ya era mucho decir.

—Gou visitó a Rin —añadió Makoto, cambiando el tema de conversación. Haru dio un respingo y le miró discretamente, permaneciendo callado—. Dice que ha estado ocupado.

—Hmm.

—Al parecer sus notas en Literatura no eran muy buenas.

—No me sorprende —murmuró Haruka. Makoto le miró de reojo.

—También dijo que luce diferente.

—¿Diferente? —preguntó Haru con interés, aquel que sólo mostraba cuando se hablaba de Rin. Makoto asintió.

—Dice que ahora luce más ligero al nadar.

Haru no respondió.

Ese día, durante las clases y en especial, durante el entrenamiento del equipo de natación, pensó en lo mucho que quería nadar junto a Rin otra vez.

* * *

Gou siempre había visto en Rin una especie de modelo a seguir. No sólo por el hecho de ser su hermano mayor ni porque se viera reflejada en él y quisiera cumplir los mismos sueños, sino porque Rin siempre le había parecido increíble, quizá la persona más increíble del mundo. Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre seguro de los sueños que quería seguir y, en especial, siempre convencido de que lo que hacía era su verdadera vocación.

Cuando Rin se fue a Australia, el contacto con él se volvió prácticamente nulo de manera gradual. Los primeros meses hablaban casi cada semana por teléfono, o tanto como su bolsillo se los permitiera, pues las llamadas de larga distancia eran un lujo que no siempre se permitía la familia Matsuoka, y dado que su madre no era muy asidua a la tecnología, la comunicación vía ordenador no siempre era una opción.

Gou recordaba que al principio Rin siempre sonaba entusiasmado, contento con los retos que se le presentaban y con las personas con las que se medía día con día. Hablaba atropellándose a sí mismo y apenas si le daba tiempo a su madre para comentar algo sobre los últimos sucesos acontecidos en Japón y en la familia. No obstante, con el pasar del tiempo, la alegría fue desapareciendo de su voz y las llamadas se volvieron esporádicas. En las pocas veces que Gou habló con Rin después del cambio, el muchacho se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. Para su segundo año en Australia, Rin sólo hablaba a casa cuando se encontraba su madre.

Incluso sus visitas durante las fiestas de diciembre eran distintas a lo que Gou había esperado. Rin ya no era el muchacho alegre y abierto que reía con todos y bromeaba sobre cualquier cosa. De aquel niño no quedaba nada. Gou pensó que su hermano se veía con Haruka y los demás durante sus escapadas de casa, que no fueron pocas. Sólo Rin sabía a dónde se dirigía en esas ocasiones y en dónde pasaba tantas horas.

La actitud de Rin preocupaba a Gou y era por eso que, a su regreso, había hecho todo lo posible por lograr un reencuentro con sus amigos de la infancia y, al mismo tiempo, por lograr que su hermano sonriera una vez más de la misma manera como lo había hecho cuando niño. Rin ya había sonreído al terminar el relevo, ahora el reto era lograr que su sonrisa no le abandonara nunca más.

La idea de citar a Rin en un lugar sin darle oportunidad de negarse, fue de Nagisa. Gou debía admitir que el muchacho tenía buenas ideas y que su actitud espontánea hacía que muchas de ellas parecieran infalibles. Gou conocía a su hermano (o al menos, creía conocer a su hermano), y sabía necesitaba una excusa para romper el hielo una vez más. Para Rin sería más sencillo así.

Los días pasaron y pronto llegó el fin de semana. A esas alturas, todos sabían que Rin les acompañaría en su entrenamiento en la playa y sólo Nagisa era cómplice del plan que arrastraría al otro nadador junto con los demás. Antes de salir de casa, Gou le envió otro mensaje a su hermano para recordarle el lugar y la hora de la cita. Considerando que Rin debía trasladarse desde la academia, era el último que llegaría al encuentro y mientras, los demás muchachos podrían practicar.

Era mediodía cuando los cuatro chicos del club de natación de Iwatobi se metieron al agua y comenzaron a nadar. La mejora en todos era evidente, aunque se notaba más en Rei, quien ya no necesitaba de la tabla para nadar (¡finalmente podía flotar!), lo cual no significaba que Makoto, en especial, lo dejara solo por mucho tiempo. Desde la orilla, Gou notó que Haruka procuraba nadar cerca de Makoto, aunque de vez en cuando se acercaba a la orilla y miraba a su alrededor.

Gou no necesitaba que su senpai hablara para saber que aquello que Haru buscaba con la mirada cada que regresaba a la orilla de la playa, era Rin.

Casi tres horas después, Gou comenzó a preguntarse si no habría sido demasiado prácticamente exigir a su hermano que asistiera. Aunque nadie había expresado su consternación abiertamente (excepto Nagisa, pero el día en que él no expresara su consternación abiertamente, el mundo podría preocuparse), era obvio que se preguntaban el porqué de la ausencia de Rin. Haru era el único que seguía en el agua, flotando cerca de la orilla.

—No vendrá, ¿cierto? —preguntó Makoto sentándose a su lado en la playa. Gou le miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mi hermano es muy impredecible —respondió.

Sintió la mano de Makoto en su hombro, para reconfortarla, y le sonrió.

—Quizá sigue estudiando Literatura —agregó Nagisa. La chica rió por lo bajo.

Gou miró su reloj y suspiró. A esas alturas era evidente que su hermano no asistiría al encuentro. Miró a Makoto, quien le devolvió una sonrisa y volvió a suspirar. Nagisa y Rei hablaban sobre algo relacionado con los pingüinos y cómo ellos elegían una pareja para toda su vida, cuando notó que Haru salía del agua y se acercaba a ellos. Al voltear se dio cuenta de que su hermano se acercaba a ellos.

—Mikoshiba me entretuvo haciendo algunas cosas —dijo el muchacho por toda explicación. Gou le sonrió.

Quizá aquella reunión no estaba del todo arruinada.

* * *

Horas después, era evidente que las cosas entre Rin y los demás estaban igual a como lo fueron el día del relevo. Ninguno mencionó lo ocurrido antes, ni la actitud de Rin. Y los cinco nadaron juntos por primera vez.

Rin se entretuvo un rato hablando con Rei, de cuando en cuando haciendo movimientos que imitaban la brazada de mariposa. Gou no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían pero se sonrió al ver que Rei se sonrojaba en más de una ocasión mientras Rin reía abiertamente. Sin duda alguna Rei aprendería mucho de Rin si éste le enseñaba, y en especial, si su hermano tenía la paciencia suficiente para hacerle ver en dónde estaban sus errores al nadar aquel estilo.

Pese a que la tarde había sido divertida y a pesar de las bromas y las risas, había algo con lo que Rin no se sentía cómodo. Casi a las seis, cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse, le hizo una seña a Haru, indicándole que le siguiera. En ese momento Gou discutía con Nagisa por llamarle por su nombre y no Kou, mientras Rei y Makoto intentaban lidiar con la situación, en especial después de que Gou comenzara a correr detrás de Nagisa, amenazando, al parecer, con estrangularlo. (Gou no pudo correr por mucho tiempo, por lo que jamás logró cumplir la amenaza).

Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, Rin se sentó en la arena y Haru le imitó. El sol comenzaba su descenso y pronto tendrían que irse de la playa. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

—Makoto dijo que tienes problemas con Literatura —dijo Haru. Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Me va tan bien como a ti con el inglés —respondió. Haru asintió; no era un secreto aquel idioma no era precisamente su fuerte. Rin respiró profundo—. Haru…

—¿Qué?

—Sobre mi actitud en los pasados años… —dijo Rin con la mirada fija en el mar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Haru mirándole.

—Lo lamento —continuó el pelirrojo—. Ya sabes, comportarme como un imbécil y todo eso.

—Todo quedó arreglado hace unos días —respondió Haru—. Con el relevo. No hace falta decir más.

—¡No! —exclamó Rin volteando a verle finalmente—. Si se hubiera arreglado no me sentiría de esta manera: como si algo me faltara. Haru, necesito hacer esto como se debe. Lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo Haruka.

—¿Ah? ¿Está bien? ¿Así nada más?

—Sí. Está bien. Lo pasado, pasado está. Lo que importa es el ahora —agregó—. Además, tu hermana tiene razón.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

—Ahora nadas más ligero. Lo noté hace un rato.

Rin no respondió.

—Elegir el atardecer para hablar de esto… — murmuró Haruka mirando el mar una vez más—. Siempre has sido un romántico y un llorón.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó Rin sonrojándose de golpe. Haru lo miró fijamente.

—Sí lo eres. ¿Necesito recordarte la ceremonia de fin de curso durante la primaria?

Rin no respondió. Ladeó el rostro, aún sonrojado por el recuerdo, y apretó los labios. La expresión de Haru se suavizó. Tomó la mano de Rin y tiró de él para que se acercara. Ninguno dijo nada más, permanecieron en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, mirando el mar.

—¿Crees en el destino? —preguntó Rin. Haru mantuvo la mirada al frente.

—No sé —respondió con sinceridad después de pensar en ello por unos segundos—. Pero una vez escuché decir que tú, yo, y los demás, estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

—¿Y tú que piensas? —cuestionó Rin después de un rato, viendo de reojo a Haruka, quien mantenía la mirada fija en el mar, atento al suave oleaje.

Haru bajó la mirada hasta sus manos entrelazadas.

—No sé si fue por el destino o no, yo no sé de esas cosas. Pero me alegra haberte conocido.

Rin apretó su mano con fuerza.

—A mí también —y Haru le sonrió.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
